


Of Hookers and First Times

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Escort Service, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Virginity, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Jinyoung is still a virgin at 25 years-old, but Jackson won't allow that, no friend of his will remain virgin, so he hires the best of the best to help his friend.Jinyoung refused completly at first, until he saw the handsome blonde stranger and decided to, at least, give it a try, not imagining he was going to have the best time of his life.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Of Hookers and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for our own very first project "GOT7 6th Anniversary Fanfic Fest" but I decided it's so good(?) that it needs to be more publicy known, 

If he regretted something, it was telling his best friend his biggest secret. 

Weren’t friends supposed to support each other when telling a secret? Whichever it was. 

According to Jinyoung, Jackson shouldn't be laughing out loud after hearing those two words from his mouth, he didn't even find it funny. “I’m still a virgin” what was wrong with that? It was just a very strange reality these days, nothing more.

“Stop laughing!” Jinyoung urged him, half of the bar had turned around due to the raucous laugh of the Hong Kong boy.

“I can't believe it, man! I mean, I know you have been single for an eternity, but I knew some of your flings, and, I thought, that time in high school, when you slipped away with Jaebum in the middle of a party, it was because you had done the dirty” Jackson said, in a tone much louder than he would have liked.

“That was the original intention” Jinyoung muttered, rolling his eyes “But being 17 years old and mixing beer with tequila is not a good option, he never got hard, and when he did, he came in three minutes while I was blowing him, doing a terrible job mind you, because I was so drunk; but for compensate me, he started to give me a hand job, but he was so rough he hurt me, so I just decided to leave it like that” he had to repress the urge of hitting him, hearing him snicker “After that, neither of us wanted to touch the issue of how embarrassing it was, then we broke up and since then I haven't found someone that catches my interest enough to be my boyfriend, or...getting that intimate with someone.” Jinyoung shrugged, no, he wasn't pathetic, waiting was perfectly normal “It's not that I'm completely inexperienced one, I've done...things” his cheeks were that hot before? “But I’ve never gone all the way.” 

“Then you don't know if you are a top or a bottom?” Jackson asked him, at least he had stopped laughing, but there was still a mocking tone in his voice.

“I don’t know, I always think I would like to be bottom, or to be versatile, depends on who…” Jinyoung said and stopped in the middle of the sentence “You have no need to know!” he had spoken before thinking, he hated when his brain did that kind of stuff. 

“Yes, I do need to know.” Jackson said, getting serious abruptly and taking out his cell phone “Jinyoung, if all that happened when you were 17, so it was 2011, so, 8 years ago, even if you had had sex at that time and you still lasted all this long years in total abstinence of dick in your ass, you would already become a virgin again but because of healing!” Jackson explained to him “No friend of mine will be a virgin at 25! That’s a quarter of century!” 

“I know how to count, Jackson, thank you very much” Jinyoung said, bitterly, and took a big drink at his beer.

“At this age you must have a wide variety of experiences, some good and some bad, more bad than good at some times, but still experiences that help you decide if you like that they pull your hair, or if you like being spanked” Jinyoung grimaced, he wasn't very sure that he liked that kind of stuff. “You are in your most fuckable years of your life, you must be a master in bed by now, you should be riding dick like a pro with that ass, and I imagine you are going to…”

“I don't want you to imagine the things you can do with my ass!” Jinyoung said in a kind of hurried whisper, a man sitting next to them at the bar had turned, not so discreetly, and looked at the boy with a strange gesture. “I just don't feel ready, or maybe I am ready but it’s a burden to find the right person, I don't know, I don't feel the need to fuck someone different every weekend.” 

“That's because you haven't done none of that” Jackson finished his beer in one drink and asked for another “Haven't you thought about Hyunjin?” he said, after burping quite loudly, much to his dismay “That boy would do anything for you, I bet even is no longer a virgin, aren't you ashamed that your intern is not a virgin and you are?” 

“Hyunjin is 19 years old, you can’t be serious” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Well, he is legal.” Jackson said, shrugging.

“Whatever” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “But, I already told you, it’s not as if I hadn't had the opportunity, of course I have, they just don't get my attention enough, besides, I don't see sex as you see it.” Jackson made a little noise “Sex is something super intimate, something that it’s done with love, with whom you are willing to expose yourself completely, to be totally vulnerable in front of the other person.” Jinyoung gave a dreamy sigh and Jackson pretended to vomit. 

“No, I said, I will not allow it, I must get someone immediately” Jackson returned to take out his cell phone “Maybe in Grindr I can find someone.” 

“Stop it!” Jinyoung exclaimed, almost snatching his cell phone out of his hand.

“Although in Grindr you find really weird cases, it can be bad or it can be really good but to guess what is it going to be is really hard, maybe you’ll get someone with a micropenis and that won’t even count.” Jinyoung made a face and ruffled his hair “Maybe someone who I already have references? BamBam maybe?” Jackson muttered to himself, not paying attention to his friend. 

“BamBam? Seriously? He’s just a kid! And a really annoying one to be honest” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “At least try to pair me with someone less skinny and immature” he sighed, defeated “And preferably that haven't been with you, I don't want them to compare me with you or telling me how good your dick is or something.” 

“You say it like you want me to...Oh! Right! Of course! It could be me!” Jackson suddenly looked like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Absolutely not!” Jinyoung exclaimed “Jackson, you're my best and I know you since I can remember, but, believe me when I tell you that I have no interest in knowing you...that way.”

“Well, you leave it to me, I have to find the solution to your terrific problem” Jackson put a hand on his shoulder with an almost dramatic gesture “I promise you that I will find the best one to deflower you, but I will do that later, as now I am seeing someone very interesting to take home.” and without further words, he left him sitting at the bar, with a perplexed face and an immense doubt of whether the boy would forget his words the next morning, once his drunkenness passed.

X

X

X

Jinyoung thought that he had already sung victory, because Jackson didn't mention anything about the subject for two weeks, not until one day, in which Jackson had invited himself to play video games, Jinyoung had nothing to do anyway, so he didn't mind so much when he saw his presence behind the door on a Saturday, when he just wanted to have a quiet evening of reading and a glass of wine, at least he had brought pizza with him. 

“Ha! I won again” Jackson scoffed, raising his arms with triumphant air “I can't believe how bad you are even in Mario Kart.” 

“Yes, yes, that is because you are better than me in many ways” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Are you leaving?” he asked hopefully, when he turned off the game. 

“Do you have any other plans this Saturday night?” Jinyoung was just going to open his mouth when Jackson interrupted him “Spending the afternoon like a total bookworm loser doesn’t count.” Jinyoung glared at him “Perfect, then, you better go and shower, you kind of smell.” 

“I'm not in the mood to go to a bar, besides, I have no money, we spent it all last week, because you wanted to go to an expensive club” Jinyoung said. “And I don't smell!”

“Who said we are going out? You will stay here in your house.” Jackson put a somewhat malicious and suspicious smile. “So, you go and shower, preferably shave everything.” 

“Then why the fuck do you want me to shower for?” Jinyoung frowned, sometimes he didn't understand his best friend's mindset at all.

“Because today will be a very special day for you.” Jackson said, still with that annoying smile on his lips.

“And that is…?” 

“Today is the day you will lose your virginity, thank you very much.” Jackson smiled triumphantly.

“I told you I didn't want to lose it with you!” Jinyoung stood up abruptly, in case Jackson could think that he didn't care about his current appearance of a beggar.

“You won't do it with me, duh” Jackson rolled his eyes “I got you the best of the best, I have very good reviews of him, he's handsome, sexy, the style you like; I struggled to convince him, but nothing that a picture of you and an extra amount of money can't fix.”

“Money?” Jinyoung asked, frowning “Wait, did you hire me a prostitute?”

“The term prostitute is somewhat offensive; he is an escort” Jackson clarified. “Basically, the same, but of more quality, I didn't pick him up at the street, I contacted him through an agency, which, obviously is classier.” 

“And you think that with that you are going to make me happy that you hired someone to sleep with me?” Jinyoung crossed his arms.

“It is the best option, you don't even have to worry about having an emotional connection, in addition, if it is someone professional, you stop worrying because he may mistreat you, in addition, as I tell you, he is the best there is, so he is not a mediocre lover, you’ll have the honor and the pleasure of getting fucked by someone who usually only attends CEOs and celebrities.” Jackson said to him, standing up and stretching his muscles “I do all this for you, because I care for you, you can’t even imagine how much I had to pay, so, if you consider that you want to continue this friendship, you will accept it, you will go to shower, and you will cooperate and relax to have the best sex of your life, or at least until now.” 

“Believe me that right now I am really considering whether I want to continue your friendship.” Jinyoung said dryly.

“Well, whether they are pears or apples, Mark comes in an hour, you have enough time to get ready.” Jackson said, taking his things from the coffee table. “Everything is already paid, so, at least have a little chat with him so you don't make him totally waste his time.” 

“Mark?” Jinyoung asked.

“That's his name, or at least, that’s what said that was his name” Jackson looked for something on his cell phone and showed him a photo “Maybe like him, you get yourself convinced after seeing his picture.” 

Jinyoung gave a long frustrated sigh before taking Jackson's cell phone, he wasn't so sure that seeing a picture would change his mind.

Or maybe he was wrong.

From the moment his eyes fell on the image offered by the cell phone, he was stunned, could anyone be so ethereal?

The boy in the picture was dressed entirely in white, his hair was sandy, almost blond, which made a perfect contrast to his smooth white skin; he had very fine features, a small face, almond-shaped eyes that glowed a little, he smiled slightly toward the camera with a somewhat self-centered gesture, his lips had the right shade of pink that seemed almost to invite him to do a million things with them; the white shirt he was wearing was a little sheer and had a few buttons unbuttoned, fell a little down his collarbone, revealing a bit of his chest, the boy looked thin, but with defined muscles and, right in the center of his chest, there was a mole that incited too many thoughts not common in Jinyoung; when he saw his hands, perched languidly very close to his crotch, he imagined those long fingers tangled in his length and a shiver ran through his entire body.

He had never desired someone so badly from just seeing a picture, not after his teenage years when he used to get off to magazines with pictures of Leonardo DiCaprio in them, but, damn! He had thought a thousand not-so-pure things just by seeing the picture of that boy. 

And there he was, forty minutes later, fresh out of the shower and observing his reflection in the large mirror in his room. Jinyoung had never considered himself unpleasant in sight, his lack of love relationships had nothing to do with his physical appearance, because, on many occasions when walking down the street, and in his work, he made men and women turn around to see him with a dreamy gesture, just as he had also achieved an innumerable amount of love confessions. 

He had gone from having a dull, thin body, to having muscles where he should have them, his black hair was a little longer than he used to use it, so he constantly had to swipe it backwards with his fingers, which, sometimes, made his poor intern drop anything in his hands and blush madly, some women around his office would also sigh loudly at his action, and, of course, he always pretended he didn't hear them. 

But even so, being quite happy with his physical appearance, at that time he didn't know what to do with his clothes, with his hair, with his poses, with his attitude. 

Did he have to put on something that could be easily removed? Something that would favor him? Did he even have to get dressed? He felt that he had tried most of his closet until he finally decided on a pair of jeans, with a short-sleeved shirt that clung quite nicely to his body, said shirt was really buried, because he usually didn't like showing his body in that way, but he was sure dressed to impressed, although it tried not to show off too much, he still had to look like he hadn't really cared about his appearance. 

He was finishing accommodating his hair when the doorbell rang and he jumped, feeling all his muscles turn into jelly. Oh, shit, that's when his virgin was starting to show, did he really had to get so nervous? Why couldn't he just act casually? Like all the times he had seen his friends take someone home to spend the night.

Once he had opened the door, he hid his hands inside his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably.

Mark, who was casually leaning on the doorpost, smiled at him openly when Jinyoung opened, the boy was breathless at his stunning appearance, and his cheeks turned a bit pink after establishing eye contact. Well, fuck. 

“Hey! You must be Jinyoung” Mark told him and the aforementioned could only nod stupidly, stepping aside to let him pass, once the boy passed by him, he could smell the suave scent of his cologne, and that he was a few centimeters taller than him, and he wasn't as skinny as he had thought. “I'm Mark, nice to meet you.” He gave him a broad smile with very white teeth. 

“Yes, I am…” Jinyoung spoke, breathless, voice cracking, so he stopped and cleared his throat “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Nice place, good library” Mark said, he had stood up next to his bookcase, which was quite vast, and admired the book titles closely, also eyeing the small living room, 

“Eh...thanks” Jinyoung stammered, the silence was too awkward between them after that small bit and Jinyoung wanted to die a bit on the inside. “Would you like to sit down?” Mark shrugged and took a seat on the couch, Jinyoung hesitated a few moments before sitting in the love seat opposite to him. 

"Great start, Jinyoung, great start, couldn't you sit further from him?" The boy thought, still wanting to die at how awkward he was. 

“Ok, this is weird, usually my clients immediately jump on me.” Mark gave a soft chuckle “I charge per hour, you know?” Jinyoung made a face, of course, without feelings, without emotional ties, he was there just for business “I’m not quite used so much formalities, as I’m not used to spend the night either, well, unless they pay me for it.” 

“Oh! Of course, of course! Jinyoung said hastily, he had heard the word “pay” too many times to understand him perfectly “You want us to go to...?”

“It’s okay, I have no problem with waiting a little” Mark smiled reassuringly “Who contacted me explained your situation” Jinyoung felt his face burn harder than before “I still remember my first time, I was so nervous that I even wanted to vomit” he giggled quite cute “You don't want to vomit, do you ? Is that why you don't talk?” he said suddenly, getting very serious.

“No, not at all” Jinyoung hastily denied “I’m mean, I’m nervous but, not that much” he lied, trying to swallow. “Although I admit this is quite...quite…”

“Weird?” Mark asked him.

“A little.” Jinyoung bit his lip and Mark pursed his lips, nodding his head. 

“Well, that’s actually the difference with my...profession, I’m here to make you feel good, not just physically, but also making you comfortable, I’m not going to do something that you find uncomfortable, and will always ask for your consent, and won’t push you. I already charged what I had to charge and you have me for the night, we will take as much time as you need” he smiled reassuringly and Jinyoung felt at ease after that “So, maybe we can start with you being a little closer to me, how about that?” he patted the seat next to him, and Jinyoung went by his side, his stomach still turning into knots, his nose filling with his smell. “Ok that’s a good start, so, why don’t you tell me something about yourself? Like why do you have so many books? 

Jinyoung began to tell a little about his life, Mark listened attentively, from time to time taking out the occasional questions to keep the conversation flowing. Jinyoung told him about his work as a book editor, told him about his love for reading and how it can take you to different places without even having to leave the comfort of your bed. Jinyoung wanted to know a little more about Mark, although he was not completely sure that he was going to answer the truth, but Mark told him of his favorite movies, that he was an avid online video game player, Jinyoung discovered that he wasn't much older than him, and when Jinyoung asked him his accent and the unusual way the words danced in his tongue, he said he had moved to Korea a few years ago for reasons he preferred not to say, and that Mark was his actual real name.

At one point in the conversation, Jinyoung had remembered that he had an unopened bottle of red wine somewhere in his cupboard, so he took it out and they both toasted for new experiences, causing Jinyoung to laugh. Drunk with wine, they continued talking about any subject, including a detailed report of why Harry Potter was the best fantasy saga of all time, without realizing that Mark was slowly closing the distance between them, so much so that his knees ended up touching and Mark's nimble fingers had begun to look for a place in his thighs.

"... that's when I started reading Harry Potter and I realized that in reality I didn't wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, but I wanted other people to find…" Jinyoung stopped his speech abruptly when he finally discovered Mark's hand gently grabbing one of his thighs, then caressing it slowly, going up a little bit then going back down to his knee "I…um...I…" he stammered, getting nervous all of sudden.

"Turn off your brain" Mark said, his body attitude had changed completely, just a few seconds ago it seemed like he was talking to any normal guy, and now, his voice had become a little lower, raspier, he licked his lips incessantly and had his eyes fixed on the plump lips of the younger "for this you don't need to think, you need to feel, and let your basic instincts control your body."

And Mark finally kissed him, pressing his body against the other, pushing him gently against the couch cushions. Jinyoung emitted a soft sigh, delighting in the way in which the lips of the older felt on his, coupling perfectly, moving smoothly and confident, his tongue began to search for its way to explore his cavity.

Jinyoung emitted another sigh, letting his hands wander through the body of the older, covering his back, his sides, his strong arms until finally getting tangled in his hair, feeling the softness of it against his fingers and, without thinking, he hardened his grip, spreading his legs a little to receive Mark between them, who in turn pushed more against Jinyoung, making him lie flat on the couch, his agile hands still stroking his thighs for a while, when they got fed up with that area, they began to climb under his shirt, touching his abs and causing them to tighten under the touch.

“Oh...right, the clothes have to start ad appearing” Jinyoung thought to himself, for he felt like his shirt was already above his belly button, "How can I do it so he never stops kissing me?" he wondered, his kisses had already ceased to be a slight union of lips, and had turned into an intense and passionate kiss, his tongues tangled with each other, his teeth occasionally dug smoothly, pulling softly his thick lower lip, only to release it and return to attack his lips with fierceness, devouring his whole mouth, so Jinyoung could only answer his kisses with the same hunger and passion, he had become addicted in no time.

“God” Mark murmured against his lips at some point that they stopped to grab some air, Jinyoung had let out a small moan after Mark's naughty fingers meet his nipples and pinched them slightly. “You are a very good kisser” Mark gasped, Jinyoung could see that his cheeks were a little red and he could feel his heart beat hard against his hand “And you have very good abs, how the hell did you do to get something like this?” Mark decided that he no longer wanted Jinyoung with a shirt and, with a fluid movement, he took it off, his eyes almost flashing with desire to see each line marked on his abdomen “oh wow... I don’t get to look at something as good as this everyday” Mark licked his lips again and, bluntly palming the growing erection of the other. “hmmm...this also looks very interesting, and delicious.” he licked his lips again and fire ran through Jinyoung’s entire body. 

“Don't you think you have a lot of clothes?” Jinyoung asked, almost breathless, Mark had sunk his face in the hollow of his neck and sucked with such a passion a point in his collarbone that he was sure he was going to leave a mark, his hips also moved against his, and Jinyoung could also feel his hard on. 

“Honey, you can tell me what to do and I swear I please you; this is only about you.” Mark purred, had descended, leaving kisses all over his face, clashing his tongue with his in a very dirty open mouthed kiss, then going down further with his tongue, down to his neck and collarbone, he even took his nipples between his lips as he ran his hands along his sides, his crotch, all places that his hands wanted to wander.

“Shirt, out” Jinyoung said with a dry mouth, the older’s lips were now at the edge of his pants, his imprisoned erection twitched in his pants. 

Mark smiled broadly, and in a gentle movement he stripped off his shirt, revealing soft smooth skin, the clavicles that he wanted so much to kiss looked even more spectacular in person, to his surprise, and something he could not admire in the photos, it was that, on his arm, there was a tattoo with the word TRUTH standing out against his white skin, as well as a two series of Roman numbers on his ribcage. Jinyoung admired them in silence, tracing his fingers along the lines, deep down he wanted to know the story behind each one of them, as they clearly had an interesting meaning. 

“Do you dislike them?” Mark asked, he had knelt in front of Jinyoung, and there was serious concern on his face, it was obvious he knew the kind of discrimination Korean people had towards tattoo. 

“Not at all.” Jinyoung shook his head, leaning over Mark to steal a quick kiss. “It only makes you more interesting.” Jinyoung shrugged, leaning again, this time making deeper the kiss, Mark returned it with so much passion that stole his breath.

If it had been for Jinyoung, he would have kissed him for an even longer time, but Mark had other plans, and plans that might suit him a little more.

The older left his lips, repeating the action of kissing his entire chest, even took the trouble to take between his teeth the brown buttons that adorned his chest, sucking and biting them until they were hard enough to leave them and continue his way to south, this action made Jinyoung's moan really loudly, which he rushed to cover his mouth with one hand. 

Mark licked his lips hungrily once he reached the edge of his pants again, this time unzipping his belt and zipper, Jinyoung lifted his hips a little so that the other could slide his pants down to his ankles. 

Officially, that was the most naked he had been in front of someone for a long time.

His heart began to pound fiercely against his chest when Mark deposited a kiss just below his belly button, continuing in a straight line, passing the elastic of his boxers, leaving kisses above the fabric on the entire line of his hard manhood, spreading his thighs and stroking the inner part of these, going up to cradle his testicles with his hand, his lips returning to wet kisses on the lines that indicate the path to his intimate part .

“Jesus Christ” Jinyoung groaned under his breath, when Mark removed with a torturous slowness, the only thing left of his clothes, Jinyoung was not exactly a religious person, but he was almost sure that everything Mark was about to do, was going to be heavenly.

And as he supposed, once the thick lips of the older were wrapped around his manhood, offering him a whole new sea of sensations, Jinyoung lost all reason and sanity in his system, as Mark had said, he turned off his brain and dedicated only to enjoy.

He dedicated himself to enjoying the wet sensation of Mark's mouth engulfing his cock, imprisoning it in his warm mouth, causing all his skin to bristle, his hands tremble and he let his body totally at the mercy of the older.

God! Had he really lost so much just by refusing to have someone so close to his privacy? The few with whom had some kind of intimacy always urged him to be the one to give them a blowjob, not the other way around, and he didn't loved the idea, but now he wasn't so sure that some of the few other people he had something to do with would have been as good as Mark was. 

He held the base with one of his hands, holding it in place, his mouth alternated between strongly sucking only the tip, gently sliding across the length, doing unimaginable things with his tongue, relaxing his throat enough so that he deepthroated him, his nose brushing against his pubis, letting out the most obscene sounds that had ever been heard in his apartment.

“You taste so fucking good.” Mark gasped, masturbating him feverishly, he had separated from his cock, not caring about the obscene trail of saliva that dripped from the other’s erection to his chin; although he was sad to admit it, he had seen that scene in innumerable porn videos, but that didn't compare anything to seeing in in reality, it was a thousand times better to be enjoying it in his own flesh, and not only let the imagination follow his lower instincts “You know , you don't have to be so quiet, I like it when I can see and hear all the…” he sucked one of his testicles inside his mouth, causing Jinyoung to let out a strangled moan “beautiful reactions.” he let go of his testicle, licking his lips quite lavishly “Don't be afraid, I’d love to hear you.” He went a little lower, this time licking his perineum. 

“Shit” Jinyoung moaned, he hadn't even realized that he had a million words stuck in his throat along with gasps and sighs that struggled to get out “I...I want, I want…” he gasped like a fish out of water, Mark was paying attention again to his balls. 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” Mark purred, leaving wet kisses on the inside of his thighs, the curvature of his buttocks, where the leg was no longer called a leg, but never reaching that place he wanted so much Mark to touch him.

“Can I try?” Jinyoung asked, feeling suddenly very stupid. 

“Try what, sweetheart?” Mark asked, emerging from between his legs, with disheveled hair, minutes ago his hair had not been like that, was it Jinyoung’s fault?

“I want to…” Jinyoung said, blushing madly. Mark had stood up, from his position on the couch, he seemed somewhat imposing, with his lanky figure rising before him.

Mark got rid of the zipper of his pants with a sinful slowness, Jinyoung felt that his mouth swayed open stupidly, but all that he did was almost like a work of art, like an artist playing an instrument, an instrument that made you have a horde of impure thoughts.

His jeans fell to the floor, and Mark casually threw them aside, running his hands over his thighs, in which there were other ink marks, one above each knee, and discovering more ink made Jinyoung shiver, he had never thought he would have a tattoo fetish. 

Mark’s fingers went inside his expensive boxers, wielding his erection, but still without fully showing it to Jinyoung, he just masturbated slowly, making sure the other could see the hard outline of his clothed erection, looking expectantly at Jinyoung, who was practically drooling at the sight, and the thought had grown stronger in his mind. 

“So? What do you want to try?” Mark sighed, with his free hand he had brushed his blonde hair back, tilting his head a little, still masturbating the thick cock Jinyoung wanted desperately.

“I want to suck your cock.” Jinyoung said bluntly, crawling to the edge of the couch and now he was who left kisses wet in the other’s abdomen, Mark's eyes almost turned black with the lust that his words generated in his interior. 

“Come here, I have a great idea.” Mark stopped him before Jinyoung took off his underwear, holding his chin between his fingers, helped him up, plunging him into a deep kiss once they were both on their feet. 

Jinyoung almost melted on the kiss, again, Mark had taken his face with one hand, and the other had steered steadily to his butt, squeezing the flesh between his fingers, Jinyoung jumped a little bit when he felt the playful hand, but he hung tightly to the other’s neck, kissing him deeply, if possible, moaning against his lips and tongue, rubbing his hips against the other’s. 

“Bedroom” Mark growled low, squeezing his ass back in his hands. “Bedroom, now.” he urged.

“At the end of the hall, the only door that is open.” Jinyoung muttered against his lips, not wanting to separate a moment from them, his fingers were finally trying to venture into Mark's underwear, his whole body bristling when he felt the erection pressing against his belly.

Mark pulled him with one hand, stumbling towards the room, making only a small pause so that Mark could pick up a bag with mysterious contents from the entrance door.

Jinyoung didn't want to do it, but not seeing Mark's body would be a very serious offense. He knew that his body was the perfect definition of "twink", with his thin body, innocent expression and warm smile. But once naked, it was all other work of art, it was an incredible contrast between virginal and sin, his angelic face didn't check anything with the five tattoos that were on his body (at the time of turning around, he saw a last tattoo on the calf, and, as with the others, he felt like kissing them until the ink ran out) and the five piercings he could also count on his ears, and, above all, the first smile he had given him, so sweet and full of confidence, didn't check with the mundane caresses he had given him and was about to do something more sinful to Jinyoung’s body. 

“Nice.” Mark said, once they had reached the bedroom “You don't mind if we mess it up a bit, right?” he added, seeing with a raised eyebrow the neatness in his perfectly made bed and the books neatly arranged on his night stand, there was no sign that he had thrown clothes all around the room while he was getting dressed. 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Jinyoung said, watching as Mark sat on the edge of the bed, resting his arms behind him, and, again, looking at him with that almost forbidden expression.

“Oh yes, of course, everything is going to be for you.” Mark said, biting his lip and beckoning Jinyoung to come closer.

Jinyoung didn't know where he got control to not jump on top of him and make him bury his delicious dick inside him, instead, he walked slowly towards him, trying to be as seductive as he could be, trying to ignore the fact that he was totally naked and Mark was still wearing a piece of clothing. 

Mark put a hand inside his underwear, adjusting his erection vertically, so that the tip was only protruding from the edge of his underwear, the tip itself looked tempting, Jinyoung's mouth watered when he saw all its shape, the pink color of this and the whitish droplets that pearled the skin of his abdomen.

Jinyoung knelt in front of Mark, who spread his legs widely, inviting him to get closer between them, Mark just rested his hands on the mattress, leaning back, his whole body inviting him openly do things he never really dared from a very bad experience. 

He wasn't quite sure how to do it, so he first chose to lower his underwear, just a bit, glancing sideways at the other’s expression of lust, the pink peak of his dick generated thoughts that he never thought would flood his mind, so he let himself get carried away by them. 

He cupped his testicles in one hand, and the other took firmly the base, remembering how he had held his erection, he gave a shy lick at the tip, testing his taste, which he didn't disliked at all. 

Mark let out a loud sigh with that light caress, Jinyoung was encouraged by that small gesture and introduced the tip into his mouth, sucking with a barely noticeable softness, Mark sighed again and brought one of his hands to the soft cheek of the younger, stroking it gently, prompting him to continue. 

“A little harder.” Mark whispered, squeezing his cheek softly, and Jinyoung obeyed, sliding his mouth a little lower on his manhood, reaching further down, returning to the tip only to back down slowly, gobbling every time a little more.

After a few minutes of Mark's indications and imitating the actions he had done before, Jinyoung could feel that it was almost natural, it was quite simple, and, apparently, he had a natural talent to do so, as the way in which Mark was sighing and contracting his muscles wasn't something that could be faked, or at least that was what Jinyoung wanted to think.

“Shit, babe.” Mark groaned from deep in his throat, when, after much effort, Jinyoung finally mastered the action of relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose so he could finally get it deep in his throat. “You are so good, so unreal.” Mark said hoarsely, taking him by the chin, beckoning for the younger to stand up.

Jinyoung this time didn't hesitate, he stood up, immediately joining his lips with Mark's in the dirtiest kiss he could ever imagine and straddled the older, causing his hard intimacies to rub, hugging tightly his thin figure, as if he thought he was going to disappear if he let go.

With agility, Mark slid on the bed, until his back was leaning into the headboard, never ceasing to kiss him, his hands had found their place in his plump butt and he massaged it between his hands, his fingers suddenly coming very close to his entrance, making Jinyoung shiver completely. 

“Would it be very bad if...?” Jinyoung gasped against his lips, stopping in the middle of the sentence when Mark's thumb pressed gently against his entrance, an electric current running his entire body “fuck, I want you inside.” Jinyoung practically purred, moving his hips in circular movements against the older’s hard on, hiding his face into the hollow of his neck, wishing to merge completely with him. 

“You have to have patience, babe.” Mark said, pushing his thumb more, the other mewled against his skin. “I have an idea.” he added, sitting up in bed, Jinyoung looked at him expectantly. “You wanted to suck my cock, I want to eat that booty, do you know what a 69 is?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Jinyoung felt himself burn with desire. 

Mark got up a few moments from the bed to go to recover the bag that had been forgotten at the entrance of the room, finally revealing its contents, of course, it was lube and condoms, very important, Jinyoung gave himself a mental slap, he must have something as basic as lube and condoms on his nightstand, he knew he must be thankful to Mark for having thought about that before everything really started, it would have bothered him enough to have to stop for a few moments and realize that there was nothing of the essential. 

Once the older had returned to bed, strategically positioning the objects next to the bed, he signaled Jinyoung, who immediately placed himself in position, ignoring that little voice in his head that told him that position was too intimate to perform with someone he had just met, that voice was easily ignored once Mark put both hands on his ass cheeks and separated them, admiring with interest his untouched entrance. 

“Why even this part of you is so pretty?” he heard Mark mutter under his breath and Jinyoung suppressed a giggle, he wasn't so sure of that, but was quite pleasing to hear. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath, Mark had taken his legs and, in an agile movement, brought him closer to his face, making him practically sit on it, he felt something wet travel parts that had never been explored and his whole body tensed with the caress. 

Mark's tongue ventured again, focusing first on his testicles, then ascending his perineum until he reached his entrance again, where he licked and sucked slightly, as if it were the most delicious ice cream in the world; Jinyoung reacted again, his toes curled up, his skin bristled and his back and arched automatically, sticking his hips more, pushing against the other’s mouth, who now made his way with his tongue at his entrance, barely passing the tight ring of muscles, making Jinyoung let out a rather shameful moan, and he immediately took the other's cock to his mouth to, at least, try to diminish the sounds coming out of his mouth a little.

The situation became dirty and lustful, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were their restless breaths, Jinyoung's slurping sounds meanwhile he sucked greedily the other’s cock and the lustful sounds Mark when eating his ass.

At some point Mark managed to put a considerable amount of lube on his fingers, one of them joined his tongue at his entrance, getting deeper than what his tongue had done, slowly introducing itself up to the knuckle, letting him get used to that small intrusion. The second finger was a little more painful than the first, but Mark's agility and experience made him quickly forget the annoyance, because after angling his fingers in a certain way, Jinyoung had to use all his mental power to not cum in those moments.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there!” Jinyoung shouted hoarsely, he had long since forgotten that he was giving the other a blowjob, and had simply dedicated to enjoying himself, gasping for air and clinging to the white thighs of the older for sanity. 

“Fuck, baby, you're making it so hard for me.” Mark whispered, adding a third finger without waiting for Jinyoung's indication that he could do it, making his eyes water a little. “So perfect, so hard, so unreal.” Mark whispered again, mixing other words in English that Jinyoung couldn't process at that time, despite having a high level in that language. “I am surprised that you haven't come yet, usually virgins cum faster, although there have been several times that I feel you so close to doing so.” 

“No, I want you inside first.” Jinyoung said, resting his hands on the mattress and turning slightly to see Mark, who, judging from what he could see, had his cheeks red with desire. “Together.”

“Holy fuck.” Mark muttered, sighing heavily and removing his fingers from inside Jinyoung felt strangely vulnerable at not feeling him inside. “You're making it so hard for me.”

Jinyoung wondered for a few moments what he meant with that, until he saw with the corner of his eye how Mark took the condom in a hurry, opening it without much care, so he withdrew from above Mark, watching expectantly as his hands trembled while correctly placing the condom, once it was placed and well lubricated, Mark gave him a slight slap on his ass, as if waiting for him to get back again on all fours, however, Jinyoung babbled before he could think that all that had to be without feelings.

“I want to see your face when you fuck me.” he purred, approaching Mark for one more kiss before continuing.

The other sighed in the kiss, entering his tongue into his mouth with familiarity, as if they had enough time doing that activity. Mark hugged Jinyoung by the waist and pushed him until the boy was completely lying on his back, he circled his waist with his legs, his entire body in severe tremors, in a mixture of nervousness and emotion, Mark sank his teeth with some force in the hollow of his collarbone, leaving a reddish mark on that area.

Somehow he managed to take a pillow and place it under Jinyoung's hips, causing them to be a little more high, he again poured a bunch of lube on his hard dick and at the younger’s entrance, it was obvious that he didn't want him to suffer a lot, but anyway, Jinyoung completely trusted Mark, he had treated him well until that moment, there was no doubt that he would be touching nirvana in just a few moments, he wasn't far from finally exploding. 

Mark took Jinyoung's legs firmly by the back of his knees, raising them and pushing back a little, leaving his entrance completely exposed. Jinyoung fixed his gaze on the elder's, who did the same as he slowly pushed in his tight entrance, recording every detail of his facial expression as he felt his warm interior embrace his manhood.

Jinyoung wanted to keep recording every detail in his memory and keep his eyes open, however, the sensation was so overwhelming that he closed his eyes tightly, he was aware of the expression of pain and pleasure on his face, his hands sought to hold on to sanity, so he took the sheets tightly between his fingers and threw back his head, feeling every detail of Mark's manhood making his way inside.

With one last push of his hip Mark was all inside, he descended to leave soft kisses on Jinyoung's entire face, whispering reassuring words in his ear about how good he felt as his hole sucked him inside; Jinyoung's hips moved a few inches, wanting to feel more, he knew Mark was taking care of him, but he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel more, he didn't know precisely what, he just knew he wanted more.

With a torturous slowness, Mark slipped out just a few inches, re-entering himself back to the bottom, Jinyoung groaned to the rhythm of his little lunges, this time releasing the sheets and taking Mark's face in his hands, kissing uncoordinatedly as Mark was increasing the speed, listening to the obscene wet sound of the lube squelching in between thrusts, as well as the sound of his hips colliding.

It didn't take long for Mark to take an effective pace, it wasn't too fast, or too slow, Jinyoung was able to feel every groove and vein of his cock making his way inside, but he still made him gasp and moan, Mark had hidden his face again in what seemed to be his favorite place, the hollow of his neck, he could feel his lips kissing and sucking the delicate skin of his neck, on the other hand, Jinyoung had hugged him, feeling the muscles of his back under his touch, scratching the white skin of his back.

After this action Mark emitted a growl from the bottom of his throat, he sat up, practically kneeling in front of Jinyoung, took his hips tightly in his hands and finally adopted a rhythm so frantic that he made the younger moan really loudly, almost to the point of screaming, his whole body swaying at the mercy of the hips of others. 

There was a slight chance that his neighbors were able to hear his moans, but who cared? It was almost impossible not to react to the things Mark was doing to him.

The boy looked almost unreal, with his big, manly hands clenching his hips, his cock never losing the rhythm with which he thrusted him, plunging deep inside him, his torso was covered in a thin layer of sweat and every muscle in his abdomen had been marked due to the effort he was making, his blond hair was wet and when Mark shook his head to remove it from his eyes, Jinyoung knew he couldn't stand it any longer.

“FUCK” Jinyoung let out loud and clear, Mark had taken his legs and put them together, pushing them towards him and causing his feet to lean on his abdomen, at that angle he thrusted directly into the point where he had touched with his fingers a few moments ago “Mark, I’m going to...I’m going to…” 

“Do it, damn it, do it” Mark panted, Jinyoung had almost not heard anything from his partner, more than sighs and the occasional growl, but his voice was almost as affected as his, his face was broken down and seemed not being able to take his eyes off Jinyoung. 

Mark thrusted his hips harder, if possible, and Jinyoung felt a strong sensation build up in his lower abdomen, becoming more and more powerful until he finally exploded.

His vision was cloudy, his orgasm exploded from his belly, spreading through every nerve end of his body, his throat couldn't even get any sound, his hands clung to Mark's arms tightly, his seed shot out of his swollen head, staining his abdomen, the sheets and only God knows what else.

After the initial explosion, his body began to relax, still feeling that wave of endorphins in his body, the pleasant sensation even in every corner of his body even felt something wet in the corner of his eyes, he felt Mark move slowly still inside, enjoying how he had tightened his walls against his manhood. 

The most beautiful and pleasurable sound Jinyoung could hear came from Mark when he finally reached his orgasm, not long after Jinyoung's, for he was just finishing recovering; The boy froze, moaning beautifully, clinging tightly to his thick thighs, spilling everything on the condom, making Jinyoung wonder what it would have been like to feel his hot seed fill its entire interior.

After they had both ridden their climaxes and their bodies were returning to normal, they remained silent, breathing slowly and deep, Jinyoung was shaking slightly and when Mark withdrew from him, he tried not to be disappointed, he knew Mark had to get out, but a part of him wanted to keep feeling him inside, he wanted to stay as close as he could.

Mark stood up immediately, Jinyoung curled up on the bed, watching as the older removed the used condom and threw it into the garbage can after having made a knot, his cheeks were still red due to physical activity and he wiped the sweat from his face by passing one arm across his forehead, Jinyoung waited for the other to return to the bed and held him in his arms, what did it matter if he was still covered in sweat and cum, however, Mark took his underwear of the floor and left the room, he had a slight wrinkle on his forehead when he closed the door behind him and Jinyoung heard him enter the bathroom. 

He wanted to get up to clean himself, however, his whole body was exhausted, he felt almost as if he had run a marathon, his bed was so comfortable and his post-orgasmic state began to drag him into the dreamland, falling asleep in a few moments, listening in the distance as the water of the shower turned on.

He opened his eyes suddenly, the bright light of the morning sun hit him directly on the face, the first thing his brain caught was the intense pain in his legs and on his lower back, of course, it was the way someone had to feel afterwards of losing his virginity...ah, of course...

He got up, at some point in the night he had gotten inside the blankets correctly, and looked around, all the blankets were made a mess, but that didn't surprise him, he still couldn't understand how he slept that his blankets always turned upside down or tangled.

He looked for some sign that Mark had been real, because his sleepy mind couldn't process that it had actually happened, but, again, when he wanted to move, he felt that painful pang, indicating that it had been real, however, in the room there were no traces of Mark, his clothes had disappeared, nobody seemed to have slept in his bed, however, the slight smell of sex still floated in the room, as well as a slight tuft of something fruity; the apartment was absolutely silent, everything seemed to indicate that Mark was gone, it even seemed that he had not even spent the night there and had not said goodbye to him.

Jinyoung felt quite disappointed for a few moments, he even felt like crying, but he quickly shook those feelings from his body, remembering Mark's profession perfectly and what Jackson had told him from the beginning "no feelings", that was better, there was no doubt that he had spent an incredible night, that experience was added to his repertoire and maybe Jackson would stop bothering him for all eternity.

He hugged his naked body, still, there was some loneliness in the air, he had never felt any special connection with a stranger, while they talked in the room before starting everything, he had wished he had asked more about him, he wished he had known him a little more, or perhaps never having met him, however, he remembered the brightness in Mark's eyes throughout his act, that brightness could not be in someone who did that just for a job, could he?

He gave a frustrated sigh. Why did it have to be that way? Was he really getting depressed by someone who only saw him as one more person? If there had been some kind of connection Mark would not have gotten out of bed immediately, would have stayed to talk, to ask how everything had been, at least he should have given him a towel to clean himself or invite him to the shower, right? However, he had abandoned him immediately, letting him fall asleep covered in his own cum. 

However, his brain finally ended up processing everything, he supposed he was going to feel all sticky and dirty after sleeping just like that, but his skin felt clean, he frowned and saw that on the nightstand there was a facial towel that had definitely not been there last night. 

The sound of his cell phone interrupted him before he could continue making strange theories in his mind, to his surprise, or not so much, he saw that Jackson was calling him, obviously, he had to find out all the dirty details, as always.

“Good morning.” Jinyoung said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded, well, he assumed his throat must’ve been somewhat abused after having a thick cock hit against it so many times. 

“Good morning” Jackson hailed hastily “It is the last time I do something nice for you.” he hastened to say, he had a rather offended tone.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you didn't even ask me to do it, but at least you would have tried to do something, you know?” Jackson said, “It was the perfect opportunity!” 

“I still have no idea what the fuck are you talking about,” Jinyoung said, frowning, even more confused.

“I mean that you did nothing with the stallion that I hired for you to deflower you!” Jackson exclaimed and Jinyoung could only implore to heaven that he wasn't in a public place.

“Why do you say that?” Jinyoung asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his ass complaining at the action “Of course something happened!”

“Don't be a liar” Jackson said, and he could almost see him narrowing his eyes “I woke up with a message from him and with ta notification that he had made a deposit in my bank account.”

“Jackson, I'm not lying, right now I can't even sit.” Jinyoung said, blushing deeply, he knew he would regret after giving so many details to his best friend “Yes, we did it, and yes, he made me do things that I would’ve never imagined.” 

“Then why did he give me all the money back?” Jackson asked him, evidently confused “Were you that bad? Please don't tell me you came in five minutes or so...” 

“No, of course not, I don't think so?” Jinyoung stuttered, really getting scared of that reality “What did the message say?”

“Only that he was very sorry, but he couldn't accept the money.” Jackson said, “Did he left after?” 

“Yes, I am very sure he left” Jinyoung said “I fell asleep almost as soon as we finished, but his things are not here and he got up as soon as we finished.” he stood up with difficulty, somehow he had his boxers on, but he remembered falling asleep completely naked.

Then, as when you remember a dream, the image of Mark came to his mind, he had helped him clean up with the wet towel he had brought and had thrown him a pair of clean underwear in between laughter, his hair had been wet, as if he had just had gotten out of the shower, but Jinyoung was too sleepy, and he didn't quite recalled that moment because he was hurrying in falling asleep once more. 

“So, what happened? Believe me, with this type of escorts the last thing they do is return your money! It doesn’t matter if you did something or not, you took up their time, so you must pay for it.” Jackson told him.

“I don't know…” Jinyoung stopped in the middle of the sentence, had heard a couple of light steps in the hallway, he realized he wasn't alone. “I'll talk to you later.” he said and without waiting for an answer he hung up.

The door of her room opened and Mark appeared behind it, holding in his hands two cups of coffee, he was wearing some pajama pants that Jinyoung recognized as his own, he was topless and his torso was filled with hickeys and bruised bites that made Jinyoung blush a little at the fierceness of them. 

“I took the liberty of searching your whole kitchen to make some coffee, I hope it doesn’t bother you, or it makes me seem like a stalker, I swear I am not, I just can’t fully wake up without coffee.” Mark said, entering the room and it filled with the aroma of the freshly brewed drink. “I planned on make some breakfast, but I only know how to make pancakes and you have nothing on your fridge, it surprised me considering that you must feed well to be able to have those muscles.” 

“You returned the money.” Jinyoung told him.

“And I stayed the night.” Mark replied, shrugging and looking somewhat embarrassed “It's not something that someone like me usually does, but I knew I was fucked from the moment I broke another very important rule of mine.” 

“And that is?” 

“Not kissing on the mouth.” Mark said, smiling shyly 

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I realized I’d maybe love to know more about you at breakfast.” Mark said, shrugging. “And maybe get some feedback on last night activities, maybe the repetition of some of them or practicing some other things.” he smirked when he saw how Jinyoung blushed. “This time no money involved.” 

“Oh, I'd love to” Jinyoung said, smiling so broadly that his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be more humble, but come on! This was sooooo good I was blushing and getting hot while writing it, but I just can't help it with this two, they're totally couple goals.
> 
> And this is why I can't write smut anymore! I mean, I feel like i've wasted all my ideas on smut but somehow I still manage to write a 21 page full story filled with smut
> 
> Anyways! Let me know what you think! I always love to read your comments! And I swear on Jinyoung's ass that I won't write more stories until I finish the ones I have already written! (maybe, who knows, I'm know I'm trash)
> 
> Oh by the way! I published this story for a Fanfic Anniversary made by Chocopieyj and me, so if you'd like to read more of the fantastic stories they have submitted, please go look for it! 
> 
> Also, a lot of you have been asking me to do this a chaptered fanfiction, I do want to continue this, at least with one more chapter focusing on their afterwards relationship (because, duh, they became a couple, didn't they?!) or maybe two or three chapters explaining why Mark got into that kind of job and what he had to do to leave that job, but I still have no idea how I want to continue or if I do want to continue, set the future for them in your mind, because, guuurrllll, I have so many unfinished works I shouldn't be compromising on another XD 
> 
> Anyways
> 
> See you later! 
> 
> Lots of love! 
> 
> Marie


End file.
